Anonymous Reviews Suck
by 8MilesThatWay
Summary: Have you ever had a bad review from someone who doesn't have an account? Or some coward. Anyway a White Shepherd has had enough of seeing the bad and rude anonymous reviews and is determined to stop it. For all you authors out there who get bad A revs!


**The Call**

In the middle of the dark night inside a of a fancy hotel room, a sleeping White Shepherd's paw hung off the bed; snoring loudly a cell phone began to ring. The white Shepherd slowly opened his eyes as the phone continued ringing loudly in his big ears. After one failed attempt to answer the phone, the Shepherd picked up the phone and brought it up to his ear. The caller didn't wait for a greeting.

_"We have a problem..."_

"What happened?" demanded the White Shepherd sitting up in his bed.

_"An anonymous has appeared and attacked one of ours."  
_

Walking around in his dark room, he growled furiously. "An Anomo has appeared? You better be kidding me, Boss! I hate anomos! What kind of anomo is stupid enough to screw with us?"

_"This anomo put a smackdown on J Rabbit. Under the name of Co-ed Lipstick."  
_

Swearing loudly, he went into a small mad fit before snapping in the phone. "Where is Jimmy now?"

_"He's safe but he's feeling he's not up for this game like he used to, dog. He's been with us for over a year now and he's thinking of just backing out. He's losing his confidence."_ Slumping back on his bed, he scratched at his ear thinking heavily. "_What are you gonna do?"_

"The same thing I always do, Boss. Tell Jimmy to stay where he is, I'm coming to L.A."

_"This is a bad Anomo! They are not easy to find!" _stated Boss. _"I don't know if Jimmy ever encountered a bad one before. He's only faced the guys who have identities and-"_

Growling more furiously, he spoke into the phone slowly and dangerously."Call-Jimmy! Tell-him-to-stay-where-he-is! I'm coming to get him."

_"Don't do anything stupid, Lil Bolt."_

Hanging up the phone, he switched on the lamp beside his bed shedding light on his furry, puppet face. Thinking heavily on who would attack J Rabbit? There was many names on the list that seemed like allies but he never really trusted them: BF21 and Bane were the ones he thought he could maybe have him back him up with this problem but since it was an Anomo, everyone was a suspect and the only he could place faith in was the Boss and Jimmy. After a few minutes of thinking how hard this job was going to be, he glanced at the clock telling him it was now early in the morning. It was true from what the Boss said, anomos are almost impossible to track and they could be _anyone._

Suddenly Lil Bolt's angry mood overtook him as he flipped his phone open again and dialed a number and put it back to his ear while he waited for someone to pick up.

_'Hello?"_ answered a man's voice.

"Good morning, Mr. Anomo," said Lil Bolt politely.

_"Excuse me?"_

"Yeah, how's your day going, good? Good," he continued in a polite tone and then suddenly began shouting into the phone, "because the rest of your days aRE GONNA BE MESSED! YOU JUST MESSED WITH THE WRONG RABBIT TO ATTACK, RETARD!" Breathing heavy, he ignored the man's angry shouting. "I'M GONNA FIND YOU! I'M GONNA FREAKING FIND YOU! I GOT THE FLIPPING AK, AND I'M GONNA SPRAY EVERY RABBIT FROM AROUND YOU EH! I'M ON THE FREAKIN' CLOCK AND I'M COMING ON YOUR BLOCK!"

_"Who is this! I'm calling the police and reporting this! How did you get my number!"_

"You're wondering how I got this number?" said Lil Bolt seriously... He then abruptly blew raspberries into the phone and hung up.

Laughing like a maniac, he started pounding on the wall as he laid on the bed.

**_8_**

Lying around in his hotel bed, Lil Bolt picked up his phone and dialed another number.**_  
_**

_"Hello?"_ answered a woman.

"Good morning, Mrs. Lipstick," greeted Lil Bolt, "just wanted to start your day by saying BITE ME, STUPID ANOMO! GRRRR!"

Slamming the phone down, Lil Bolt started jumping on his bed for a good minute making growling noises until he dropped back onto the bed with a loud bark.

_**8**_

_"Hello?" _answered a young male teenager.

"YOU WANT TO MESS WITH JIMMY?" exclaimed Lil Bolt angrily.

_"What? Is this some kind of prank call?"_

"Watch your back, Anomo! PAYBACK IS A REAL BRUISER!"

_**8**_

_"Hello, who's speaking please?' asked another man answering his phone._

"Hi, Mr. Anomo? What should I break down first, the windows or the doors?" Lil Bolt laughed. "The black and blue is gonna look so good on you. Way better than that Co-ed lipstick- COWARD!"

Gently closing his phone, Lil Bolt picked up his duffel bag and left the hotel room; muttering swear words as he walked all the way down the hall, down in the the elevator and to the parking lot where he climbed inside a white Hummer truck with a black lightning bolt vinyl on the side.

Turning the keys in the ignition, Lil Bolt drove straight into a Porsche causing the car alarm to go off. "Oops..." spoke Lil Bolt carelessly, staring at the damage done to the car; the whole back end was crumpled. "I bet that was expensive... Oh, well." Backing up a little, he managed to hit a Mercedes with the back of his truck this time. After another attempt, he finally made it out of the lot. Switching on his CD player he began beating his head to music playing as he drove down the road.

_Now this looks like a job for me_  
_ So everybody just follow me_  
_ Cuz we need a little controversy,_  
_ Cuz it feels so empty without me_


End file.
